The overall objective of this project is to follow up 120 urban Indian families five years after their first interview, in order to trace changes in social adaptation and social strategies which have occurred as these families have had increased exposure to urban life styles. Three hypothetical types of urban Indian families were identified: (1) the Traditional family, (2) the Transitional family, and (3) the Marginal family. Using a bicultural theoretical approach derived from a modification of the Merton typology of social modes of adaptation, the study proposes to test the present status of these three family types. In general, the hypothesis is that the Traditional family will show strong adaptations in the social-psychological area; the Marginal family will fare poorly in both socioeconomic and psychological adaptation; the Transitional family will be in a state of flux but will exhibit symptoms of an emergent biculturalism with adaptation strengths.